


Family Doesn't End In Blood

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Trigger Warning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader makes a rookie mistake and the brothers try to help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Doesn't End In Blood

 

You felt the lump form in your throat running towards your room in the bunker. You had been doing well hiding from the boys that there was something wrong with you. The self worthlessness that you felt not thinking that you were good enough to be hunting with the two of them. Granted you had been hunting well, but you felt that you didn’t do much for Sam and Dean. You felt that you couldn’t get anything done right.

 

Tonight it just got worse. Sam had gotten hurt due to a rookie mistake. He had gotten hurt by the vamps that you were hunting. You had made a mistake. A simple rookie mistake that should’ve never been made. Sam was lucky that he didn’t get hurt badly. You were lucky that he wasn’t killed by that vampire.

 

Useless not worth their time. They didn’t need you. Never did. They could hunt without you. You are pathetic and weak. You can’t bring nothing to this team. They have Cas and Kevin. They don’t need you. Not now not ever. You are better off dead. The voices wouldn’t stop. You couldn’t even get them to stop. You didn’t want them to know about you suffering from depression. You just couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to them.

 

You grabbed your bag and began to pack your stuff up. You needed to get out of here. They didn’t need a simpering girl trying to prove that she was a good hunter when clearly you still made rookie mistakes. Something that one day would get you killed or someone else. You couldn’t bring yourself to let someone die for a rookie mistake like that ever again. Not even one of the Winchesters.

 

There was a knock on your door. You didn’t bothering answering it. You knew that it was either Sam or Dean and you couldn’t face them. Not now. Not like this. Never. The door opened and Sam and Dean came into the room. They had become concerned when you had ran into the bunker and to your room. Not tending to your wounds and talking to them. Were you really taking what had happened badly. Mistakes happened. They both knew that. They had made plenty of them when they hunted together. You were supposed to be no different.

 

“Y/N…” Dean said in shock. What were you doing?

 

“What…” Sam stopped behind his brother. “Y/N what’s this?”

 

“I’m leaving.” You sniffed out through the tears that had been falling from your eyes. You just couldn’t take it anymore. They didn’t need you. They had Cas the angel that would always be on their shoulder.

 

“Y/N… why?”

 

“I don’t understand why you even keep me here. You have others that can help you out on the hunts better than I ever could.” You said breaking even more. Your voice sounding hollow. More hollow than it ever had been.

 

Dean and Sam’s eyes widened. You had been feeling like that and you couldn’t come and talk to them? They couldn’t understand why that you would do that to yourself. Thinking in such away in such a hateful way.

 

“Y/N… that’s not true.” Dean said looking at you. He reached out to you only to have you recoil from him.

 

“You help us a lot on our hunts.” Sam said softly pleading with you. He was going to do anything that would help you out. “You’ve done a lot for us.”

 

“Tonight wasn’t supposed to happen. I made a damn rookie mistake.” You shouted trying to fight your tears back. “You could have been killed by that vampire Sam.”

 

“It’s fine Y/N. I’m still alive. I really am.”

 

“I am useless to you guys. You don’t need me.”  
  


“Bullshit.” Dean said looking at you.

 

You looked at them with wide eyes. “What?”

 

Sam let out a sigh. “You are family.”

 

You gasped. Your family never understood you and now they were saying that they were your family.

 

“Family doesn’t end in blood Y/N.” Dean explained to you with a small smile.

 

“You stuck by us when you could have left if you really wanted to.” Sam said putting a hand on your shoulder.

 

“But you stayed and we had good times. You make us feel human, Y/N.”

 

“We will help you through this.” Sam said patting your arm lightly.

 

You launched yourself into their arms hugging the both of them.

 

“We help our family. You can come to us when you start feeling this way.” Dean said softly.

 

“We will make sure that we help you through this.” Sam said even softer.

 

You knew that perhaps granted it would take time, but you would be okay. You would go and ask Sam and Dean for help if something went wrong. You could do this. You knew now the boys wouldn’t desert you and you couldn’t up and leave them. “I will try.” You said softly. And try you would.

 

 


End file.
